


Pen-name

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Bull discovers an embarrassing secret from Dorian's past.





	Pen-name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Pseudônimo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11324001) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Alfer asked for "play-fight" for adoribull.
> 
> To be honest this ended up going in a very different direction than I had planned, but that's the thing about writing longhand in a way that other people are supposed to understand, you have to write in linear fashion and can't just delete chunks to make the story go where you want. Still, I liked how it turned out.

Dorian didn’t even lift his eyes from his book when he heard the door opening. He was already lying near enough the edge of the bed to give Bull the space he needed, or at least as much as was possible given the size of the bed. Dorian was determined to finish the book that night, for no reason in particular other than not wanting to leave a task incomplete, and the only reason why he was in their bedroom instead of the library was because he was kicked out for making too much noise.

Unfortunately for him, Bull had other plans. While Bull would normally stay out of the way when Dorian wanted to work until he fell asleep with a book over his face, he was eager to tease Dorian about a little something he had discovered.

Bull laid by Dorian’s side, taking out a shabby paperback from his front pocket. “You wouldn’t believe what I found today,” he said.

“Oh?” Dorian said without paying attention.

Since Dorian didn’t look at the book, Bull decided to drag this out a little longer. “It’s an erotic book.”

“Only you would try to distract me from my research by showing me a dirty book,” Dorian said, still not taking his eyes from his book.

“The cover caught my eye. It’s about an Altus and a Qunari, and it’s in Tevene.”

Dorian shrugged. “Qunari erotica is very popular in my country.”

Dorian still hadn’t looked at the book, so Bull playing his last card. “Then I noticed the author’s name, Donus Pavari.”

That caught Dorian’s attention. “Oh, no, give it to me!”

Dorian tried to catch the book, but Bull moved it out of his reach.

“Really, Dorian? An anagram?” Bull laughed.

Dorian tried to climb Bull’s chest and arm to retrieve the book. “I was fifteen! And I won’t justify myself to you!”

“Whatever you say, kadan.”

When Dorian was about to get the book, Bull turned, pinning him with his body, not enough weight to crush him, just enough to offer a comfortable pressure.

Since he didn’t seem able to take the book, Dorian decided to try a different approach. “How about I forget about my book, you forget about yours, and we do something more interesting with our night?”

“I don’t know, this book seems pretty interesting.”

Dorian closed his eyes and pictured the book, it was harder without a staff, the targeting at least, but not entirely impossible.

Bull yelped, dropping the book as it caught on fire.

“What do you say now?” Dorian asked.

“That you play dirty.”

“You know you like it.”

Bull laughed. “What do you have in mind?”


End file.
